El castigo de Luna
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Serena se quedo sin su gatita Luna, y ahora Seiya por insensible pagara las consecuencias.


**.**

**:**

* * *

**-El castigo de Luna-**

**.**

Despertó por una insistente comezón en la cabeza, pero nunca imagino que al intentar rascarse se encontraría con unas orejas grandes y peludas de gato, pero no fue lo peor de todo, tenía una cola también.

.

La tarde anterior tuvo una descomunal pelea con su novia, Serena llevaba días llorando, su querida gata había muerto, Seiya no entendió el porqué de tanto luto, ¿era una mascota no?, si tanto le dolía, pues que se comprara otra, la insinuación fue como una daga para ella, lo corrió a patadas de su casa, el pelinegro se fue muy despreocupado, no era la primera vez que su novia hacia un berrinche, "ya se le pasara", pensó.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, y ahí se encontró a la gatita de Serena, algo le había dicho, pero Seiya no recordó eso, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que era algo importante.

Agradecía que ese día no hubiera escuela, intento llamar a Taiki, era su amigo inteligente, pero nunca contesto, busco a Yaten, era un pesado, pero tenía buenas ideas, ninguno le respondió el celular.

Frustrado, y agradecido porque Serena le regalo semejante sombrero el San Valentín pasado, un bombín, con suficiente espacio para ocultar esas orejas pardas de gato, ¿por qué no eran de color negro como su cabello?, la cola también era parda, por un momento recordó a Tiger de Winnie Pooh, dejando ese tonto pensamiento de lado, se enrollo lo mejor que pudo la cola, y la oculto bajo un enorme abrigo, hacia mucho calor, pero eso poco importaba, era eso o que lo encerraran en un laboratorio para ver si no era un extraterrestre.

Su madre estaba tan ocupada, que se despidió alegremente desde la cocina.

Taiki vivía cerca de ahí, y pronto llego a su casa.

-¿Jugando al detective?- pregunto Yaten al abrirle la puerta.

\- ¡Porque no contestaron! - protestó Seiya, en la sala se encontraban Ami y Mina.

-Siempre que vemos una película nos desconectamos del mundo, es la regla- contesto Taiki.

No contaba con que las novias de sus amigos estuvieran ahí, pero claro, era fin de semana, era más que esperado.

"Seiya baboso"

-El insensible número uno llego- declaro Mina con mirada afilada.

-Que malo eres Seiya- comento Ami.

Lo peor es que Taiki y Yaten no lo apoyaron, y comenzó una discusión sobre que los animales también tienen alma y sentimientos, y que una mascota era como de la familia, Seiya no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo el dolor que ya traía desde una calle atrás, la cola tenía una especie de calambre por tenerla enrollada, necesitaba liberarla, era como si le estuvieran haciendo una llave china en el brazo.

Sin pedir permiso entro corriendo al baño, pero era tan pequeño, que, al liberar la cola, esta se activó rompiendo y tirando cosas, Taiki entro sorpresivamente, y se asustó al ver como ondeaba la cola cual serpiente.

.

Y ahora Seiya Neko, como le llamaron, estaba sentado en el banco de los acusados, bueno, más o menos sentado, porque con la cola de gato no era como si pudiera acomodarse bien. Les conto cuanto sabia del asunto.

-Haber si entendí eso ultimo- dijo Taiki- Luna te dijo algo en el sueño, ahí debe estar la solución al problema, si ella te castigo, te dio la expiación.

-Pero no lo recuerdo- Seiya agacho las orejas, cual gato regañado.

-Pues vuelve a dormir- opino Ami.

No era tan mala idea, pero no tenía sueño, así que, con mucho cuidado, Taiki tomo una de las pastillas para dormir de su padre, de esas que tomaba cuando los nervios del trabajo lo agobiaban.

Solo le dieron la tercera parte de una pastilla, y con eso Seiya volvió a dormir, en verdad deseaba encontrar una solución, juraba que una tribu de pulgas ya había acampado en su cola parda.

Volvió a soñar con Luna, y por fin logro escucharla.

Despertó de golpe, todos lo miraron esperando la solución.

Seiya temblaba un poco, parecía que no era algo fácil.

-Debo pedirle perdón a Serena.

-Tonto, sí que asustas- bufo Yaten.

-Pero no solo eso, debo pedirle que me dé su pureza- todo se asombraron ante la declaración- sino lo hago antes de medianoche, me quedare con las orejas y cola para siempre.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya tendrás un buen cosplay para la próxima Convención- se burló Yaten, Serena no le daría nada a Seiya.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que eso escuchaste? - pregunto Ami- tal vez deberías dormir de nuevo.

\- ¡Estoy completamente seguro! - se quejó Seiya jalándose las orejas y erizando la cola al mismo tiempo, Yaten tenía razón, estaba perdido.

-Bueno, a lo mejor con una cirugía quedas bien- opino Taiki.

Seiya se volvió a erizar, el no dejaría que le cortaran nada, era, tan, tan horrible la idea, era ser mutilado, y no estaba seguro de que fuera tan fácil, si eso era cosa de magia, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese par de cosas le volverían a salir.

-Ya viene para acá- declaro Mina solemne.

\- ¡¿Quién?!- exclamo Seiya molesto, estaba seguro quien era, pero solo quería martirizarse más.

-Pues obvio que Serena, ella decidirá si te da su pureza o no.

Seiya estaba jodido, ¿Cómo le pediría a Serena su virginidad para librarse de esas orejas y esa cola? ¡Luna en que estabas pensando! ¡Gata pervertida!

El timbre sonó, haciendo que Seiya doblara las orejas por instinto, y ahí estaba ya en la sala, Serena acompañada de Lita y Rei.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta de disfraces? - pregunto la morocha- Serena no tiene ánimos de celebrar nada Kou.

-No se trata de eso- contesto Taiki viendo como Seiya estaba congelado.

Serena se acercó con cautela a Seiya, y sin previo aviso le acaricio las orejas.

-Se ven tan reales.

Seiya ronroneo ante la acción.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

-Todos se ven muy sospechosos, ¿Qué pasa aquí? - cuestiono Lita apuntando a cada uno.

Y dado que Seiya se había quedado sin voz, Yaten fue el que conto lo sucedido, no lo creían, sino hasta que Rei jalo fuertemente la cola de Seiya, unas lágrimas que fue imposible contener escaparon de sus hermosos zafiros, en parte también por la vergüenza, al ver como Serena abría cada vez más los ojos mientras fue contada la historia.

-Está bien- dijo Serena levantándose del sofá- lo hare, ¡pero que nadie vea! - exclamo toda roja.

Todos se asombraron que no se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Tomo la mano de Seiya y caminaron al baño, Mina dijo que eso era muy sucio de su parte, pero nadie presto atención, todos se debatían si salir corriendo de la casa, y Taiki muy molesto pensó porque Seiya no se iba a la suya con Serena, ya nadie les prestó atención cuando fue cerrada la puerta del baño.

-Quédate quieto- dijo Serena obligando a Seiya a sentarse en la tasa de baño.

-No es así como quería bombón, antes que nada, lamento mucho ser tan insensible, tal vez pensé que si no le daba importancia tu harías los mismo, no sé, solo ya no quería que estuvieras triste, perdóname bombón.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa, disculpándolo, luego se puso seria.

-Si Luna lo dijo, bueno, supongo que ella sabía lo que deseaba, aunque me da pena, oh, mi pobre Lunita.

-Enserio no es necesario, yo puedo quedar así para siempre, no tienes que forzarte- dijo Seiya mientras meneaba la cola.

-De todas formas, hace tiempo, ya venía pensando en esto, dar un paso más en nuestro noviazgo.

Seiya trago grueso, Serena se veía muy decidida.

-Cierra los ojos- ordeno la rubia- y abre la boca.

El pelinegro no entendió bien eso, bueno, suponía que por algo debían empezar, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en una cama, ya sin más que pensar, la obedeció, y de pronto, Serena ya le estaba invadiendo la boca con la lengua, era su primer beso apasionado, claro que se habían besado antes, pero eran besos tiernos, y muchas veces castos, nunca presiono a Serena para permitirle penetrarle la boca, y justo ahora, era ella quien lo profanaba, y claro, dos segundos después estaba gustoso participando, y luego, una tremenda luz en el baño, aun con los ojos cerrados lo percibió, y de pronto, ya no hubo más sensaciones gatunas, y es que Serena siempre le hablo a Luna acerca de su pureza, que para la rubia era: abrir la boca en un beso húmedo y demandante, perderse hasta el límite, antes de que el cuerpo comenzara a arder, justo como ahora.

Y si, más de uno rodo los ojos ante la simple acción para que Seiya volviera a ser el de antes.

Mina fue la más decepcionada de todos.

Pero bueno, apenas tenían catorce años, no es como si tuvieran demasiada prisa en correr por otros senderos, había mucha vida por delante, y, además, sería una buena historia para contar a sus futuros nietos.

**Fin.**

**.**

**¡Ja! Apuesto que tu también estas decepcionada como Mina, ella también quería acción XXX.**

**Tuve esta idea en la tarde, y dado que Es de Fanfics me ha regalado muchas sonrisas, no dude en hacer lo posible por mostrarla, tuve poco tiempo porque como algunos saben, ando en un embarazo, un poco latoso, pero si me ha dejado medio moribunda. Espero les gustara esta idea breve y loca.**

**¡Besos de tinta!**


End file.
